1. Field
The present invention relates to sharing patient records in general. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and systems for collaboration for sharing patient records on low computing resources on communication devices.
2. Description
Collaboration over same files among users is well known in the art. The most popular approach for solutions for such requirements is to use screen sharing along with audio and video conferencing. Examples of such collaboration include, but are not limited to, screen sharing via Skype, Webex and VNC. This is applicable mostly for desktop and laptop computers and is impractical for use on mobile devices with limited computing resources.
Increasingly, mobile devices are becoming the devices of choice for clinicians, for work as well as for personal use such as photo sharing, video sharing, social networking applications and the like. In healthcare Internet Technology (IT) applications, there is a great value in clinicians collaborating around patient information to make care delivery decisions quickly. Proliferation of smartphones is already making it easy for the clinicians to communicate with each other anytime and from anywhere, but it leaves much to be desired with respect to the communication including objective information about the patient—hence a need to be able to share the patient's information along with audio and video communication.
Current systems that manage patient records, such as Electronic Medical Record systems (EMRs) and Electronic Health Record systems (EHRs), do not have an inherent capability to allow audio or video communication concurrently with sharing of patient data records on mobile devices.
Thus it is imperative to have a facility for collaboration for sharing patient records on mobile devices. One of the major challenges for providing collaboration to share patient records on mobile devices is that the mobile devices have limited computing resources. Due to limited computing resources, such devices are not well equipped to support bidirectional screen sharing along with audio and video communications.
In the light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for a method and system for providing collaboration for sharing patient records, which can be performed using limited computing resources. Thus, there is a need for a method and system that can provide collaboration for sharing patient records using low computing resources on communication devices.